A Harmony to Remember
by CJDube
Summary: *CANCELLED* When Hermione saves Harry from Wormtail, Harry unknowingly falls in love with her. As the years pass by, the more and more Harry notices his growing feelings for her. What will happen when Harry fully realizes what's going on? Obviously, Ron is jealous. It's also my first fanfiction. Enjoy! P.S. MAJOR RON BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Rescue

It was the day of the third task in the Triwizard Tournament and the stands were growing with cheers. Harry walked down the pathway towards the maze. He looked over to the stands, catching the loathing gaze of Draco Malfoy. As he still looked towards the stands, he bumped into Viktor Krum, champion of the wizarding school of Durmstrang.

'Oh, sorry, Krum.' Harry said.

'Hey, watch where you're going, man!' Krum growled.

Harry looked taken aback. He'd never been so rude. Or at least, he's never seen him so rude. He looked over at Hermione in the stands to see if she'd seen it too. Harry really couldn't make out the words, but to him it looked like she mouthed 'Sorry.' As Harry continued to walk down the stands, his scar burnt like never before. He kneeled down, still clutching his scar. It seemed Hermione had noticed as she always does, as she went to go tell Professor McGonagall about him. Ron had followed her.

Seamus, who was sitting right next to him, shouted, 'Hey, Ron! Where are you going?' across the stands.

After a minute or two of clutching his scar, Professor McGonagall came down towards him.

'What's wrong, Mr. Potter?' she asked.

'My scar- My scar burns.' he responded.

'Shall we take you to the hospital wing and move the third task to another day?'

'No, I'll be fine.' he responded.

'Okay, but just remember, if it gets really bad in the maze, send up red sparks, okay?' she asked.

'Alright.' he responded. Professor McGonagall then got up to walk back towards the stands. Harry got up, walking on the pathway again.

Once the four champions were in front of the maze, Albus Dumbledore, hands raised in the air, shouted, 'Halt! Now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament!'

The crowd filled up with cheers from everyone but Draco. Harry couldn't help but notice Draco's best buddies, Crabbe and Goyle, weren't in the stands.

'Now, champions. As you know, for the third and final task, you'll be venturing through this maze, looking for the Triwizard cup. The first one to lay their hands on the cup is the Triwizard champion!' Dumbledore bellowed. The crowd broke up into cheers again. 'Now if you're in trouble, just send up red sparks and one of us teachers will come and rescue you. The Hogwarts gamekeeper, and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Rubeus Hagrid, has filled the maze with some violent creatures. Now, champions, begin!' Dumbledore bellowed, and the four champions broke off into a run into the maze.

Fleur Delacour was scared, turning her head in any direction, keeping watch for danger. Viktor Krum was jogging, as one would on an early morning, yet he met a Blast-Ended Skrewt, something Krum had never seen before, as it slowly slugged towards him. Krum, unlike himself, was scared until Fleur came and killed it for him, with _Reducto_, yet Krum used the Imperius curse on her, and she let out a yelp. Harry and Cedric Diggory, who had met up halfway through the maze, went to follow where the yelp came from. They found Krum pointing his wand at Fleur who was on the ground. As they peeked around the maze walls, Cedric had accidentally touched one and they inhaled him and spat him out, towards the Triwizard cup.

Harry had thought him dead, but he had no time to worry, he needed to save Fleur. '_Stupefy_!' he yelled, pointing his wand at Krum. But Krum dodged, and threw the killing curse at him. '_Protego_! _Avis_! _Oppugno_!' Harry bellowed, trying to find a way to save Fleur.

'_Bombardo Maxima_!' Krum shouted, but not at Harry, but Fleur. Fleur then exploded into hundreds of little human pieces. It was very disturbing, and sad to think how Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's sister, would react. Krum then started chasing Harry throughout the maze, throwing random spells at him here and there. Harry, in the lead, had caught sight of the Triwizard cup, along with a very injured Cedric Diggory, clutching his right side. It seemed Krum had noticed the cup too, seeing as he started trying to stab Harry with his transfigured wand, which was a butcher knife.

Harry, for the first time in his life, used the killing curse, not missing Krum in any way. With Harry only having a couple bruises, and being one of the only two champions alive, Harry went over to crying Cedric, trying to find a way to make him better, as he was his friend. 'Cedric, are you ok-' Harry tried to ask, but was cut off by Cedric trying to attack him, yet it turned out it was actually because a giant spider was above them, trying to squash them. Harry dodged in time and caught on fast and tried to pull Cedric out of the way. He succeeded, only for the spider to reveal wings, as a fly would have, and started to chase Harry around as he dragged Cedric.

'Harry- Harry, go on- Go on, towards the- The cup, you des- You deserve it-' Cedric said, still crying.

'No! I'm not going to leave you here to die, Cedric! You're a good friend, you can't die! You can't die on me!' Harry yelled, willing to do whatever it takes to save Cedric. 'You deserve the cup, Cedric! After all this, I thought you dead when the maze spat you over here, they'll be glad to see you alive! You deserve the cup!'

'We- We take it- take it together-' Cedric said, still clutching his right side.

'_Reducto_!' Harry yelled, wand pointing towards the spider. It died as a spider would, still twitching here and there. 'Come on, Ced.' Harry said, helping him up. 'One, two, three!' and they grabbed either handlebar, only to find it a Portkey. It teleported them to a graveyard, a graveyard Harry recognized at once. The graveyard he's been dreaming about for months and months on end.

'Where are we?' Cedric asked, clearly over the pain.

'I've been dreaming about this place. This is where all my Voldemort dr-' Harry started saying, but got interrupted by a hideous, familiar voice.

'You dare speak the Dark Lord's name?' the voice asked.

'Wormtail.' Harry muttered.

'Harry, who is tha-' Cedric tried to ask, but was cut off by death.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' Wormtail bellowed at Cedric.

'No, Cedric! Reveal yourself, Wormtail! Come out of hiding! Just come out!' Harry bellowed, clearly spitting with rage.

He sent up red sparks, clearly hoping Hogwarts, which was a mile or two away, would see.

'Here I am, you happy?' asked Wormtail, coming out of the fog.

'Yes, yes, I am happy! You piece of sh-' Harry started to yell, but was cut of by the noise of someone in the bushes.

Both Harry and Wormtail were confused. 'Is anybody there?'

A creepy doll that Harry had only now noticed spoke, 'Yes, somebody is here.' It was a familiar female voice. Harry knew there was no mistaking who it was. Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger come to save Harry James Potter.

'Hermione! What're you doing here?' Harry asked, as Hermione revealed herself from the bushes.

'I'll explain later.' she replied.

'Oh, Ms. Granger, how pleasant t-'

'Shut up, Wormtail.' Hermione snapped. Harry was impressed.

'Oh, are you like that now? Well then, yes, yes, I must do this, then. _Reducto_!' Wormtail yelled.

'_Protego_!' and the spell bounced off her wand, towards Harry.

'Ow!'

'Sorry. _Stupefy, Reducto, Avis, Oppugno, Bombardo_!' she bellowed, killing Wormtail and dropping the doll into the newly found cauldron.

Then, everyone's worst nightmare came true: Voldemort was back. 'Harry Potter- Damnit!' Voldemort said, as Hermione apparated Harry back to the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry saw Hermione in a new light that he couldn't recognize.

**A/N: I know that Hermione is underage to Apparate. You'll find that out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Explanation

Harry saw Hermione in a new light he couldn't recognize. He admired her more than ever before. Yet he couldn't tell her how much, because he became a bit nervous around her for reasons he didn't know. The next day, the breakfest feast had to be the most embarrassing one for Harry. As Ron inhaled his twenty-first pancake and Harry took little bites of his second, Hermione gently pushed her plate away and got up off the bench.

''Ey, bear uh oin'?' Ron asked, mouth full of pieces of pancake. 'Oh, just got to go to the washroom.'

'I'll go with you-' Harry immediately stood up and at their confused looks, he responded to their unasked question, 'I mean, I have to go... too.'

'Uh...' Hermione still exchanged confused looks with Ron and finally replied, 'Okay...' and they walked towards the washrooms.

'So, explain yourself.' Harry said once they were in the corridor. 'Huh?' she responded.

'Explain why you were there, at the graveyard, yesterday, and why you apparated while you're underage.' He replied. 'Oh... Well, at the stands when it had been about forty minutes after you had all went in the maze, I seemed to be the only one to see red sparks from far away. I went to tell McGonagall but she didn't believe me...' and she suddenly broke into tears. 'I don't know why, I thought I was her favorite student, getting straight As all the time!' she cried.

'It's okay, 'Mione.' Harry said comfortingly.

'I know, I'm sorry for just out and crying like that.' she replied. She continued, 'Anyway, she didn't believe me so I told her that Fred and George gave me a suspicious candy and I ate it and then I felt sick so she let me go back to the girls' dormitory to rest. Instead I went into the boys' and got your Invisibility Cloak. I looked around for your Firebolt and... Oh no!' she yelped.

'What? What's wrong? What happened?' Harry asked.

'I left your cloak and broom in the bushes over at the graveyard!' she replied.

Harry stopped and stood there silently, frozen.

'Harry, I'm so sorry, I'll fetch them after lunch.' she said.

'No. No, we should leave them there, for now.' Harry replied.

'Are you sure, Harry?' she asked.

Yeah. There are the WRs.' he responded.

'WRs?' she asked. 'Yeah, washrooms.' he replied. She snorted. 'Anyway, I apparated while I'm underage because one, I read books on it, and two, because I needed to save you no matter what it would cost. Even if I end up in Azkaban-' she began but was interrupted by Harry, 'No! You can't go to Azkaban!' he said. 'Harry, if it's for your safety, then it's okay.' she replied gently, as they went into seperate washrooms. _"Hermione, I think you're in love with Harry."_ a voice inside her head told her. She'd never thought about it. 'Huh, maybe I am.' she said silently.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short. I'm sorry. Good day. Bye. Stuff. Stuff's happenin'. Dude. Eat the talking orange. Knife him. He squeals. Squealing teenager. This. Is. FANFIC!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dream

Upon returning from the washrooms, Hermione was unusally quiet. After the passing of several minutes, Harry finally asked, 'You alright, 'Mione?'

'Huh? What? Oh, yeah, right, fine. I'm fine. Perfectly fine.' she replied, giving off a nervous laugh.

'Are you sure?'

'Hmm? Oh, right, yeah, I'm sure.' she said, again laughing nervously.

'Okay...' he said suspicously. 'What the bloody hell?'

As they entered the Dining Hall, they found an entire circle of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws bent over, looking worried along with Draco Malfoy, smirking, definitely pleased about something. 'Malfoy, just _what_ have you done?' he shouted, walking up to Draco.

'Oh, I thought I'd have some fun with some poor family. Namely, the Weasleys.' he smirked.

'That's not true!' Seamus shouted. 'You asked his little sis out on a date, she rejected you, and all he did was defend her from you!'

The smile faded completely off Malfoy's face, into a look of anger. 'YOU BLOODY IDIOT!' he shouted. 'YOU DON'T TELL FREAKS LIKE THESE DESPISABLE PIECES OF RUBBISH WHAT I ACTUALLY DID! I _LOATHE _YOU!'

Seamus nearly broke down, crying, yet stayed strong, determined not to give Malfoy the satisfaction. 'Well, haven't you always- HELP!' he shouted, as Malfoy dove right at him.

'_Stupefy_!' Harry yelled.

'Now, what the _hell_ is going on?' Professor Flitwick had just entered. The entire room went silent. 'I repeat, what the _hell_ is going on here?' he shouted.

'Malfoy's attacked Weasley.' Dean Thomas said a little to quickly.

'Malfoy's attacked...'

'Ron.' Hermione finished for him.

'He's been knocked cold.' Malfoy said with a grin. Just then, Harry remembered why he hated Draco Malfoy. 'I bet I'll get points for attacking a Weasley, eh, professor?'

'No. No, it's the other way around, Malfoy, you _lose_ points. Two hundred-fifty, to be exact.'

'Two hundred-fif- Wait 'till my father hears about this.'

'Oh, shut up about your father, Malfoy.' Hermione, having an actual part in the incident, snapped.

'Malfoy looked at her, offended with his eyebrows raised. 'Mudblood.'

Nearly half the students in the hall all went to attack Malfoy. 'GAAAARGH!' and he toppled to the ground.

'Enough, ENOUGH!' Flitwick shouted, and everyone backed away from Draco, allowing him to slowly walk up, 'Two months worth of detention, Malfoy. _Obliviate_!' And at once, all students went back to eating as though nothing happened.

Later that night, Harry and a concious but nausious Ron had History of Magic, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Divination essays, while Hermione had of course, already finished. 'Could it be?' Harry asked himself.

'Be what?' Hermione asked.

'Could it be that this essay is haunted by Professor Binns?' he asked, unaware of the confused looks he was getting from Ron and Hermione.

'Why the bloody hell would this essay be haunted by Binns?' Ron asked with a gentle laugh.

'Well, for instance, it's as bloody boring as him-'

'Harry!' Hermione shrieked. 'How dare you insult a teacher!'

'Well, it is. It's as bloody boring as a bloody drop of blood on the bloody-'

'Alright, that's it. Up to bed, Harry. No buts.' she said as Harry tried to talk her out of it (But Hermione-). Along his way up the stairs, he ran into Ginny, who was extremely drowsy. She seemed to be talking gibberish, and on her way down, she tripped and fell unconcious. 'So many damn unconcious Weasleys!' Harry heard Hermione shriek. Upon entering the boys' dormitory, he found Seamus, Dean and Neville already asleep. After an hour or two of trying to imitate what they were doing, Harry got frustrated and slammed his face into his pillow, putting him right to sleep.

'Ginny, are you all right?' Hermione asked, worried, once she had become concious again.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' she responded. 'Hey, want to go to the girls' dorm and have some, uh, _girl talk_?' she asked hopefully.

'Sure, why not?'

They were surprised to see nobody in the dorm but them. Once inside, Ginny slammed the door shut. 'Did you see how hot Harry was today?'

Harry was very low to the ground. Looking at the walls, he sees himself as a snake. He slithered towards a black door, where a man was trying to open it. As Harry drew closer, he recognized the man at once as Albus Dumbledore. As he slithered towards him, Dumbledore seemed not to notice him. Harry lifted off the ground and threw himself at the headmaster. Right then, he awoke with a start. He lifted himself off his bed to go to the headmaster's office. As he strode along the Dining Hall, he noticed plenty of girls eating. He entered the room to find that they were actually having a crazy party with a banner, "Harry's Hotter!" The girls immediately looked at Harry, mouth open, shocked. 'I'll just get going then.' and he scurried out of the Dining Hall, wondering what that was about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Visit to the Ministry

**A/N: OMG! Where hav u bin? I had writer's block! For a loooooooooong time! Now, enjoy!**

'What the hell...?' Harry asked as he made his way out of the Dining Hall. That had been one of the weirdest things he had to have seen in his life. As he strode along the corridor, still confused, he ran into Severus Snape, potions professor and head of Slytherin house.

'I had thought when you were to go sneaking off, you would at least have brought your Invisibility Cloak.' Snape said, with that same menacing tone of voice.

'It's at the gra-' Harry paused, remembering only he and Hermione knew about the incident. 'It's in my dormitory.' he lied. 'When I was getting up I must have forgotten it.'

'Lies.' Snape glared at Harry. '_Legillimens_.'

Harry's mind suddenly went white and flashed memories of his past. It was as if he had no control over his brain anymore. And then, there it was. The graveyard incident. At first, it had flashed by like the other memories, but then they rewinded back to the graveyard. His vision had stayed there the longest. And then, thomp. He woke up from his memory vision and was lying on the ground with his back head hurting.

'Get up, get up!' Snape shouted. 'Now, that graveyard. When was this?' Snape asked.

'The day of the third task.' Harry said quickly.

'And why did you happen to be at a graveyard?'

'The Triwizard Cup. Cedric and I grabbed it together. It was a Portkey. It brought us to that graveyard and Wormtail was there and he... he killed Cedric.' Harry explained, the last few words spoken as though they were cutting through his skin.

'And the white figure..?'

'Voldemort.' Harry said quickly.

Suddenly looking up, Snape exclaimed, 'Impossible. Potter, come!'

'But, professor, to where?' Harry asked curiously.

The ministry.'

'Professor! I- why?'

'Don't question me!' Snape shouted.

'Harry! Harry!' a voice exclaimed. Hermione. 'Oh, Harry. You- uh- in- in the Dining Hall... Ummm... The- the door. Ummm... That was what we were really doing. Uh- inside the hall- we- _that_ was just a vision.' she explained, clearly very nervous.

'Miss Granger, one hundred-fifty points for such a lie. It is impossible to make reality a vision.' Snape said, with a cold smile.

'But, professor! That's unfair-' Harry retorted.

'Enough!' Snape shouted, his back turned, with a newly found lantern in his hand. 'Now, if you'll excuse us, Miss Granger. We must visit the ministry.'

'No!' she suddenly shouted. 'Harry hasn't done anything wrong, professor! You can't give him a conference for something he didn't do-'

'Enough! We must go to the Department of Mysteries. But, if you so wish, Miss Granger, you may tag along.'

'Okay. I'll be right back-'

'We are leaving in five. Four-' Snape started to countdown.

'The Time-Turner.' Harry whispered to Hermione out of the corner of his mouth, as he had really wanted her to come too. And with that, she ran off to her dorm.

'Three and three quarters. Three and a half-'

'Professor, she's gone.' Harry explained impatiently.

'Alright. We will be riding on Thestrals.'

I'm sorry, professor. I'm not familiar with Thestrons.'

'Thestrals. A cross-breed of skeletons and horses. They can only be seen by people who've seen death. You have _supposedly_ seen the death of Cedric Diggory. Come along.' Snape said impatiently.

Outside, as Snape had said, were skeletal-like horses, with giant wings. 'Here, Mariana.' he said, throwing a dead ferret towards her. 'Vincent.' he said, throwing another one. You will be riding on Mariana. And be sure to watch out for dark wizards or any of the kind.'

'M'kay.' Harry replied.

'_Wingardium Leviosa_.' and Harry went floating into the air, on to Mariana the Thestral.

'Professor! Professor McGonagall said we should only levitate people in battle!' Harry said, frightened.

'Yeah, by we, she means students. Grab on to her handles.' Snape said quickly. And they rose off into the air as Mariana and Vincent glided happily next to one another.

'Professor?!' Harry asked, shouting, as the strong sound of the wind nearly ripped his ears off. 'You said Thestrals can only be seen by people who've seen death! Who did you see die?!'

'... Lily Potter...' Snape muttered.

'Pardon me?!' he asked.

'Lily Potter née Evans!' Snape shouted, as though shouting to a five-year old who knows French.

'My- my mum?!'

'Yes!'

'You were there?!'

'No questions!' Snape shouted.

'What're you talking about?!' a voice from right behind Harry shouted. Hermione had been riding on Mariana as well.

'Miss Granger, when did you get here?!' Snape shouted.

'About thirty minutes ago! Why?!'

'Well, then!'

For Harry, the rest of the ride had been enjoyable, knowing Hermione was right behind him. Two hours later, they had finally made it to the ministry. 'About time!' Harry shouted.

'Damn!' Snape shouted, after trying to open the door. 'It's locked!'

'How 'bout the back door...?' Hermione asked, as though it were obvious.

As they marched towards the back door, Snape muttered, 'Damn insufferable know-it-alls.'

As they entered the door, seeing what looked to be a phone booth, Snape, again, muttered, 'Damn insufferable know-it-alls.'

Professor, what is tha-'

'A phone booth, can't you damn see?!' Snape shouted, as he marched into the booth and picked up the phone.

'_Hello. How may Amelia Bones help you?_' the phone spoke.

'The exact same thing that Albus Dumbledore wanted but the badges are Harry P., Severus S. and Hermione G.' Snape said insufferably.

'_Fine. Be that way. Be a jerk. I'll still let you pass. Remember eleven years ago, Severus? Wink!_'

'I don't bloody care!' he shouted, 'Get in the booth.'

And Harry and Hermione followed, as the phone booth worked as an elevator. It led them down a corridor with slime and blood. 'This is the corridor I dreamt about!' Harry said excitedly.

'Dream? Potter, never said _anything_ about a dream.'

'Never mind.' he said quickly.

As the door automatically opened for them, they saw the headmaster's limp body sprawled on the floor. Walking towards them, was a flour-white snake-like man with a snake slithering at his side: Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Second Wizarding War Begins

They saw the headmaster's limp body sprawled on the floor. Walking towards them, was a flour-white snake-like man with a snake slithering at his side: Voldemort. 'Ah, Severus. I had known there was something with you since the date of dear, sweet Lily's death. If I only could have figured it out before...' he said menacingly. Harry's heart was pumping very fast. 'Miss Granger... You will pay for bringing young Harry here to safety.' Harry's heart was pumping at the speed of light now. He was becoming more and more light-headed at the second. 'Ah... Harry Potter. We meet again. I know you are getting light-headed. Now, it'll be much easier for you to... Die-'

'_Expelliarmous_!' Hermione squealed, as Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. At that, his snake, Nagini, launched herself at Hermione.

'_Reducto_!' Harry yelled with all his effort, as Nagini went flying backwards, crashing into the wall.

'_Avada Kedavra_!' Voldemort yelled, leaving Snape to drop dead on the spot. As Nagini fell back to the floor, she jumped and did a flip-flop dance on Snape's face. Voldemort gave his world-known laugh and launched, '_Avada Kedavra_!' at Harry.

'_PROTEGO_!' Hermione shrieked, as the flash of green light stopped right in front of his chest and a blue shield covered his entire body. With that, he couldn't take anymore. He fainted on the spot, leaving Hermione to deal with Voldemort and Nagini. 'NO! HARRY, NO!' he heard her shriek, before everything went pitch black.

As Voldemort laughed again, he put his hand over his wand lying on the ground, 'Up.'

'_Reducto_!' Hermione screamed, nearly to tears at this point. The spell hit Voldemort square in the chest.

'Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaarrgh!' he screamed, as he went flying backwards into the Floo-powered fireplace. With that, he dissapeared into the flames.

Hermione, literally crying, went to the fireplace, jumped in, and shouted, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle!' and she reappeared in... Malfoy Manor. Death Eaters were gathered around Harry Potter's unconcious body, which hadn't made sense because he was still there when she left. The Death Eaters she could name were Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Antonohiv Dolohov and, to her biggest surprise, Aberforth Dumbledore.

'M- my lord. We- we have a visitor.' Antonohiv explained.

As he turned around he noticed Hermione and exclaimed, 'Ah, Miss Granger! You're here! How pleasant! Aberforth, I assume you know this young girl?'

'I- I- Yes, m- my lord.' he explained.

'Ooh, she's friends with the Potter boy, the Weasleys, that Longbottom boy, she's friends with everyone!' an unknown female Death Eater exclaimed excitedly.

'Now, Bella, when you can give me useful information, you can be my servant.' Voldemort said calmly. '_Reducto_!'

'_Protego_!' and the spell bounced off her and hit Lucius Malfoy in the face. With that, she went back into the flames, (Department of Mysteries!) and found Harry's body back there. She grabbed him, went back to the fireplace, (Hogwarts!) and found herself in Minerva McGonagall's office.

'Why, Miss Granger, where _have_ you been?!' McGonagall shouted. As she looked out the window, she saw it was about noon. Usually, she would worry like crazy if she had been late to get back to school, but now she had more important matters. 'Wha- Is that Mister Potter?'

'Yes, professor.'

**A/N: Woah, dude! Two chapters in one day! Yeah! Uh-huh! I listen to music while writing new chapters! Random facts by me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Three Terrible Losses

'Why, Miss Granger, where _have_ you been?!' McGonagall shouted. As she looked out the window, she saw it was about noon. Usually, she would worry like crazy if she had been late to get back to school, but now she had more important matters. 'Wha- Is that Mister Potter?'

'Yes, professor.' she said quietly, tears still streaming down her face.

'Please, explain to me what has happened!'

Hermione took a deep breath. 'Snape was trying to get Harry to the ministry and I came and retorted but learnt that they were going to the Department of Mysteries. I wanted to go so I used my Time-Turner. Then the woman on the phone was flirting with Snape which was gross, but then we got in as well. It led us down a corridor and Harry said he had a dream about that specific one. Behind the door was Dumbledore and he looked dead. Then You-Know-Who came, killed Snape, attempted to kill Harry but I protected him with a shielding charm, but Harry fainted. I escaped with Harry.' she said quickly, as though perfecting a tongue-twister.

'Dumbledore? Dead? Snape? Dead? You-Know-Who? Back?' McGonagall asked, as though she were about to faint as well. 'I- I won't believe it.'

'Please, professor! Please, I'm telling the truth! Please... Believe me...' she asked hopefully.

'I- I don't want to, but I'll have to.'

The next day, a memorial was held for Cedric Diggory, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Harry, concious, was nearly to tears at a minute into the funeral, while Hermione, already crying, lay her head on his shoulder. 'The ministry does not wish for me to tell you this, but not to do so, I think would be an insult to their memories! You see, they were all murdered... by Lord Voldemort!' McGonagall shouted. There were gasps, whispers and shrieks among the crowd. At this point, Harry let out a sniff, accompanied by a small, muffled sob.

'Where the bloody hell were you?' Ron whispered.

'Ron, honestly, shut up for a second! Three great people have just died and you act like it's the most important thing in the universe to know what we were up to last night!' Hermione yelled, but still managing to make it a whisper. Harry, thinking about Hermione's reaction if she found out Krum had died too, had become even more upset, as he would hate to see her get even more depressed than she aready was.

'And we would also like to honor the deaths of Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum.'

'Krum's dead?!' Hermione yelled while, at the same time, Ron yelled 'Fleur's dead?!' and everyone's attention went to them. At the same time, an owl pecked on the door. McGonagall let the poor bird in, as it was raining madly outside. It landed in front of Hermione. 'It's the Prophet.' muttered Hermione, examining the front page.

'Ahem!' McGonagall yelled. 'Miss Granger, this is a memorial, not an everyday breakfest feast!'

'But, professor!' she shouted, suddenly gasping as something on the front page caught her eye. 'Now, Harry has nowhere to go over summer!'

'What?!' Harry shouted, snatching the Prophet and reading the front page. Suddenly, he saw what made Hermione worried. It read as followed, '_Muggles Vernon and Petunia Dursley, ages 44 and 35, have been found dead at 4, Privet Drive. Leaving their son alive, the killer, said to be Sirius Black trying to get information on Harry Potter, had not left a print of evidence to have been there. "It was ruddy terrifying!" Their 14-year old son reported. When asked what the killer had resembled, he responded, "Well, he was flour-white. Uh- umm... he had a snake- a giant snake. And he- he had no nose, I don't think." Seeing that as a description of You-Know-Who, and knowing he's dead, we've locked up Dudley Dursley in Azkaban._'

'Great!'

'Yeah, great, Potter! Way to ruin a memor-' Draco shouted, interrupted by Hermione, 'Shut up, Malfoy-'

'TO YOUR DORMS!' McGonagall bellowed. 'Tomorrow will be the day you head home. Mister Potter, I'm sure one of your friends shall lend you a place over the summer.'

Immediately brightening up, Hermione asked 'Want to stay with me?'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trip to the Grangers'

Immediately brightening up, Hermione said, 'Want to stay with me?'

'Wait, what?' Harry asked.

With a slightly less excited look on her face she repeated, slower, 'Want to stay with me over the summer?' she asked hopefully.

'Uhh- I'll think about it. I just need to... uh... register what the... uh... Prophet said, yeah.' Harry said, stuttering, as he made his way back to the boys' dorm. Walking into the Gryffindor common room, passing up the stairs and made his way into his dorm, he found Ron.

'You'd tell me anything, right?' he asked Harry, as Harry made his way to his bed.

'Ron, it's none of your business where we were yesterday.' he responded impatiently.

'Bloody fine.' he muttered. 'But what you will tell me is what held you back, right?'

'Yeah, sure. Hermione just asked me if I wanted to go to her place for the summer.' he said, jumping on his bed and shoving his entire body under the covers.

'Wha- bloody hell, mate. You'd rather come to my place. We're going to Romania to visit Charlie and he'll teach us all about them-'

Peeking his head out of the covers, he turned to Ron and said, 'All you need to know, they're ruddy horrible.' and went to sleep, though it was only five in the afternoon. He was woken up the next day, by Hermione.

'Harry, Harry! Have you decided yet?' she asked excitedly.

Without thinking, he immediately said 'Yeah, I'm coming!' excitedly as well. He didn't see it as a mistake, because he had really wanted to go with her.

Meanwhile, the other boys in the dorm woke up immediately and started complaining. 'Bloody hell, woman. Make it wait 'till breakfest!' Seamus shouted.

'By breakfest, you mean lunch, right?' she asked, giggling. 'It's 11:45.'

'11:45?' all the boys shouted together.

'Yes. You missed Transiguration, Divination, can't believe you never dropped out, the woman's ruddy horrible, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang left during breakfest.' Hermione said. 'Then there was a burial for Krum and Fleur who supposedly exploded. I would've loved to see that. A lot. Also a burial for Cedric. Then we had an hour to pack, there's only fifteen minutes left, so you better hurry up. Oh, and we're leaving early at 1:00.' she finished. 'Get packing.' and everyone immediately got up and got dressed as quickly as possible as Hermione made her way out of the room, only peeking back a little bit to see Harry again.

'Bloody fifteen minutes!' Harry shouted, as though it were unbelievable.

'I know!' Ron yelled. 'And I still can't believe you'd rather go to her house than to Romania.'

'Ron, if you remember, I've already had to deal with an extremely big dragon.'

'That's what she said...' Neville muttered to Seamus, silently laughing.

And everyone went back to packing and getting dressed as though nothing happened. Later that day, when everyone was packed and walking out the front doors, Hermione made her way to walk beside Harry. 'Sorry, pardon me, excuse me. Hey, Harry.'

'Hi. Do your parents know I'm coming?' Harry asked, unsure.

'Oh, no! I forgot to send them a letter!' she said, worried.

Later, on the Hogwarts Express, she was still worrying out loud (They're going to be so angry! Why am I so forgetful?). 'Bloody hell, Hermione I think you could shut up, now.' Ron said, impatiently.

'And you can shut your face up with thousand-year old cupcakes!' she retorted. Harry hated to see her like this, and was very annoyed. 'And now, for some reason, I'm feeling annoyed and I don't know why! My mind's playing tricks with my feelings!' she cried. Now, he was confused, ('And now, I'm suddenly feeling confused!' she said.).

At King's Cross Station, Hermione had secretly used magic to make herself stop crying, and to make her parents approve of Harry. 'Bye, mate.' Ron said to Harry.

Walking up to a tall and thin man along with a very Mrs. Weasley-like looking woman, the man said, 'Ah, Hermione! How wonderful! And... uh- who might this be?' he asked her.

She hesitated, and said 'Harry Potter.'


End file.
